


My Jacket

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Deans obsession with his leather jacket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I love Dean's leather jacket, yeah okay so it's a bit of a weird thing to like, but its a theory that the jacket certainly given Dean that certain personality that puts him above others.

  
Author's notes: Read on dear readers and let me know what you think.  


* * *

Dean shucked off the jacket and winced with pain as the wound he'd managed to temporarily close opened up a fresh and bled profusely down his left side. Sam was on him like a shot, all concern and large hands, not that Dean minded, he loved it when Sam was all in charge and looking after him. Of course, Dean would never admit it.

 

"You need a new jacket now Dean" Sam said after he'd put in two stitches in Dean's side, given him an antibiotic injection and taped him up better than any field doctor out on the front line. 

 

"No I do not." Dean answered adamantly and looked fondly at the jacket as it hung awkwardly over the back of the chair. It had been worn so much by Dean that it had his shape perfectly formed into it. 

 

Dean continued to muse over his jacket until he was hauled from his reminisings by Sam clicking his fingers in his face, that annoyed Dean a little.

 

"Look Dean a new jacket won't cost us the earth and no doubt discount leather stores can do a pretty good copy of that one." Sam waved that the thing that hung on the back of the chair, Dean noticed the look of veiled disgust on Sam's face.

 

"Well a new jacket would be nice but think of all the things that "thing" has gone through with us. I mean not to mention the amount of women I've wooed in it, had sex with them lying on it..."

 

"Too much information there bro, don't need the full details in technicolour thanks."

 

"Wuss." Dean grinned at him, now feeling the effects of a darn good painkiller and the warmth of the room. He slid down the bed and got himself comfortable, as Sam tucked him in Dean gave him an odd look Sam waved it off and ignored it.

 

"Dean I'm looking after your ass here, now appreciate it or next time you can sew yourself up, and make sure you get the right dose of the antibiotic." Sam gave Dean that see I told you so look.

 

"Been doing it for years Sammy my boy, did it while you were in college, Dad was never around to help much."

 

"Yeah I know" Sam said softly as he pulled the sheet over Dean and left him to sleep.

 

Sam sat on his bed, it was a little early to be sleeping so he kept vigil over Dean and glanced at the moldy old Jacket Dean was so fond about. He remembered a time when Dean came home in it smelling of cheap perfume and sex, sometimes he smelt of booze but that wasn't too often and never when Dad was around.

 

He remembered it being cold one time and Dean taking off his jacket and tucking it around a 17 year old shivering Sam. Sam also remembered he had his fair share of lying on that Jacket whilst Dean made love to him, that was a long time ago. Something neither of them talked about, or ever did after Sam left to go to college. Pity really Dean had been a good lover, but it was probably always best never to tell Dean that sort of thing it usually went to his head.

 

Sam also remembered the sorrow that they'd had when Dean had been in that jacket; Dad dying, then end of the world, almost, Castiel and his demise, the Impala in bits all over Bobby's yard. Sam breaking his leg the previous summer and being holed up with Dean ready to kill each other. Sam had sat and cleaned Dean's jacket with leather cleaner for the best part of a day, so he didn't have to listen to Dean griping on about something or other. 

 

Sam lent forward to touch Dean's jacket feeling the slightly buttery softness on the upper part of the sleeve. He then ran his hand over the shoulders like he had many a time with the owner of the jacket inside it, feeling the muscles beneath his hands flex and relax.

 

"Always had good hands Sammy." Dean would say, humming softly as Sam's hands got to work. As soon as Sam had beckoned Dean remove the Jacket Dean would up and moving around suddenly all shoulder problems forgotten. It had gotten like that recently, nothing nasty just avoidance.

 

Sam lifted the jacket from the chair and sat on his bed, he pulled it up around him and settled back on the headboard. The smell was a myriad of flash backs and memories, some good some not so. It was a combination of gun oil, Dean always for some reason cleaned his guns in his jacket wiping any excess on the coat, probably in the belief it was good for leather. Then there was the definining smell of Dean, combination of sweat, soap and whatever he'd sprayed himself with, so many years of the build up of that gave the jacket a sweet distinct scent. Sam loved the smell of it, it made him feel like he was home.

 

He knew that Jacket was and always had been something like the Impala, their home, security blanket and a few other things. Sam was beginning to feel a little horny thinking of some of the things he'd done with Dean on this jacket, he was wishing things could be the same again. Missing the close contact he'd had with his brother at that time, and wishing things could go back to that.

 

Too much history, Sam opened his eyes to be faced with Dean looking at him like he'd grown a new head next to the old one.

 

"Awkward." Dean whispered softly.

 

Sam felt severely embarrassed and tried to remove the jacket off himself quickly, the jacket however, had other ideas and conspired against him. The left sleeve got caught around Sam and effectively tied him to the spot. Dean was grinning now.

 

"Never knew you had a fetish for my jacket Sam." Dean continued lifting himself up on his elbow, even though it made his side ache.

 

"Bite me bitch." Sam retorted making Dean laugh loud.

 

"Sam! You don't wear my underwear do you?" Dean was laughing and making ouch sounds as his wound hurt.

 

"You ass hole, stop jiggling around and making me embarrassed or you'll split stitches and undo all my hard work." Sam was in griping mood now.

 

Dean lay still as Sam checked him over, Dean looked at the concern written all over his brother's face and felt bad just for a moment for teasing him. It was nice being this close, so Dean let his hand fall on Sam's upper thigh, Sam didn't notice, well he appeared not to notice. However, he noticed when Dean began rubbing the said hand up and down Sam's thigh. Sam jumped up as if burned and went a lovely shade of pink, making Dean feel all wobbly inside.

 

"Hang on to your panties Sammy, I ain't in any fit state to perform am I, so you're safe."

 

Sam looked at Dean perplexed it had been what almost 12 years since they'd been lovers, now Dean was hinting at starting up again.

 

"I thought you weren't interested in that sort of thing any more Dean. Well at least from me." Sam said softly as he placed the jacket on the back of the chair again, letting his fingers slide along the rough patch over the right shoulder.

 

"No Sammy, I've been interested for way longer than I care to remember. Bring my jacket over here will you." Dean said moving to get a better look at his brother.

 

Sam passed him the jacket and Dean motioned him to sit on the bed facing him. As Sam sat Dean carefully placed the jacket around Sams shoulders and looked at his brother.

 

Sam hesitantly moved forward and Dean completed the motion by pulling Sam closer with the lapels of the jacket, they kissed. Pretty much the same as when Sam had been seventeen, only a bit more prickly; Dean needed a shave.

 

Sam smiled at Dean as they parted, the jacket felt warm and safe and smooth against his neck. He slipped his arms inside the sleeves knowing full well they would be way too short for him, but he didn't care.

 

"See I told you there was nothing wrong with the jacket." Dean said pulling Sam next to him, Sam lay fully clothed on top of the bed whilst Dean used Sam's shoulder as a pillow.

 

"Still think a new one would be nice." Sam said and before Dean could start moaning on about it being HIS jacket he suggested Dean keep the old jacket as a memento. Dean slid into sleep, smiling, he was keeping his jacket, gaining his brother/lover back, and feeling contented all at once. Not a bad day really was it.

 

The jacket sat impassively on the back of the chair, it was sent to the cleaners a few weeks later and came back looking a great deal better. Dean never did get a new jacket but the old one saw a great deal of action by way of Sam and Dean taking turns in lying on it in lay-bys, fields and assorted grassy areas.

 

Sam saw stars most times and Dean reckoned he was ageing rapidly being with Sam. Sam didn't take much notice of Dean when he got in the I'm getting old mood, Dean was a good lover, careful, attentive and persuasive. What else could Sam wish for, oh yes a new Jacket.


End file.
